


Bolt

by bethgally11



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 NHL Entry Draft, 2019-2020 NHL Season, 2020 NHL Coronavirus Pause, 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, 2020 Stanley Cup Finals, 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, American Hockey League, Anniversary, Cancer, Celebrations, Coming Out, Crushes, Diary/Journal, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hockey, Horny Teenagers, Hospitals, Illnesses, Leukemia, Love Letters, M/M, Major Illness, Moving, National Hockey League, News Media, Norway (Country), Pandemics, Poetry, Rookie Year, Roommates, Stanley Cup, Sweden (country), Tampa Bay Lightning, Texting, Tutoring, Vancouver, and a little smut but not much, it’s pretty bad lol I can’t write, nhl debut, no explicit details on the smut though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgally11/pseuds/bethgally11
Summary: The 2019-2020 NHL season is a *very* wild ride for Tampa Bay Lightning rookies Nils Salvesen and Gustav Nordin.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Part One: 2019 NHL Entry Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Another OC story lmaoooo
> 
> The title isn’t from a song this time though
> 
> COVID-19 is present in this story, but the main characters do not get the virus
> 
> Uhhh, enjoy!

Part One: 2019 NHL Entry Draft

_ *The date is June 21, 2019. The place is Rogers Arena in Vancouver, Canada.* _

**ANNOUNCER**

With their second overall pick, the New York Rangers select from TPS of SM-Liiga...Kaapo Kakko!

_ *A young, smiling, Finnish man stands up, shakes the hands of his family members, and walks up to the stage.* _

**KAAPO**

I can’t believe it!

_ *Gustav Nordin shuffles nervously in his seat. His thirteen-year-old brother, Erik, looks at him. Erik’s twin sister, Alma, stays on her phone.* _

**ERIK**

What?

**GUSTAV**

They predicted that I’d go third or fourth.

**ERIK**

Who do you mean by they?

**GUSTAV**

All the professional hockey writers on every website! Oh, I’m nervous.

**ALMA**

I will film you!

**ANNOUNCER** **  
** With their third overall pick, the Tampa Bay Lightning select, from Örebro HK of the Swedish Hockey League…

**GUSTAV** **  
** My team!

**ANNOUNCER**

Gustav Nordin!

_ *Gustav Nordin stands. The crowd cheers. Fade to black.* _

THE DIARY OF GUSTAV H. NORDIN

PAGE ONE--JUNE 21 2019

Dear Diary,

It is draft day and I have been welcomed as the newest member of the TAMPA BAY LIGHTNING! I have no idea where Tampa Bay is. Someone says it is in Florida so I will look that up when I am done writing. I took a picture with Jack Hughes and Kaapo Kakko. Jack, the first overall pick, held up one finger, Kaapo held up two, and I held up three. That means I was the third overall pick!! I NEVER thought I would reach the level of hockey where I was eligible to be third overall draft pick by the NHL, the top league in the world! I am so lucky to be part of the Tampa Bay Lightning organization, and I will be sure to make my rookie year my best year…

SIGNED,

Gustav Nordin

  
  
  


_ From The Desk Of Jeff Vinik, Tampa Bay Lightning Owner _

_ Dated July 4, 2019 _

_ Dear Mr. Nordin, _

_ It is my personal pleasure to officially welcome you as a member of the Tampa Bay Lightning organization. It is an honor to have such a talented player on our team. There is no surprise in the fact that you were drafted third out of 217 players! _

_ We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into the initial Tampa Bay Lightning roster for the 2019-2020 season. This list contains over 50 players and must be narrowed down to at least 27 by September 11, so many players will be cut. However, I have a good feeling that you will either be staying with Tampa Bay in the NHL or will be going to Syracuse in the AHL for a short amount of time. This team needs your speed and scoring. _

_ We will keep you updated on any news regarding you and the Lightning organization. For now, I would like to once again welcome you to Tampa, my favorite American city, and congratulate you on making the roster. _

_ Have a happy Independence Day, and I will see you soon! _

_ Signed, _

_ Jeff Vinik _


	2. The Rest of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short

THE DIARY OF GUSTAV H. NORDIN

PAGE TWO--July 4, 2019

Dear Diary, 

Today is the United States of America’s Independence Day. They gained independence from Great Britain after signing a declaration in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, on this day in 1776. So much red, white, and blue EVERYWHERE here in Tampa!

I don’t have my own home yet, so a new teammate of mine is letting me stay in his house. He has red, white, and blue as well...in the form of a Norwegian flag! Nils Salvesen is from Trondheim, Norway, and I have to admit that his English is impressive! He has even helped me with a few words and their pronunciations, and it’s our first day together. Nils is 19 years old, one year older than me, and he has long black hair and deep green eyes. Thank goodness this journal is in Swedish so he can’t read this...I think Nils is really cute!

I’m not in love with him, at least not yet. I just think he’s attractive is all. Oh, and he’s my teammate because I found out today that I MADE THE LIGHTNING ROSTER!!! I’m so excited!! Can you believe it, that I am IN THE NHL!!!!! Not everyone gets to say that they made the NHL, much less get drafted 3rd overall!

Oh no...Nils just told me that he knows Swedish! I blushed and told him not to read my journal, and he made a weird face. I’m nervous, because it’s clear he doesn’t like me. He says he’s only teaching me English because my accent is horrendous. What if he reads it anyway and finds out what I said about him?? I will be doomed…imagine how embarrassing that would be!

Well, it’s not worth it to sweat over that right now. I am overwhelmed with happiness that I am a Bolt of Lightning!

SIGNED,

Gustav Nordin

_ Electric _

_ A Poem by Nils Filip Salvesen _

_ Written July 23, 2019 _

_ Last night before I slept _

_ I tilted my head back and stared _

_ Stared up at the sky _

_ The stars shone down on me _

_ filled my eyes with their warm shimmering glow _

_ I laid down on the soft grass _

_ The hot Florida breeze warmed my arms _

_ As I thought about him _

_ He crowded the space in my head _

_ His eyes, his lips, his voice _

_ He is electric _

_ His eyes are bright, his smile radiant _

_ His pale blond hair reminds me _

_ of the color of lightning at home in Trondheim _

_ He is a flash of lightning when he skates _

_ Faster than anyone at training camp _

_ As I watch, my mouth agape _

_ He is electric, and I am too _

_ But what would people think if they saw _

_ The words that flow out of this Bolt’s pen? _

_ Would they accept me for who I am _

_ Or would my team’s loyal fans turn on me _

_ Attack me for being me _

_ And make this Bolt lose its electricity? _

_ -NILS (IN LOVE…) _

_ *The date is August 2, 2019. The place is NILS SALVESEN’s house in Tampa, Florida. GUSTAV NORDIN is in the kitchen, looking for something to snack on. NILS SALVESEN is out shopping, not aware that he left something very personal on the kitchen counter.* _

**GUSTAV**

Does this guy seriously have no Pop-Tarts?

_ *GUSTAV sees a slip of paper on the kitchen counter.* _

**GUSTAV**

What’s this? It looks like it’s in Nils’s handwriting.

_ *GUSTAV begins to read.* _

**GUSTAV**

A poem by Nils! Electric...

_ *As GUSTAV reads the poem out loud, his cheeks go pink.* _

**GUSTAV**

_ (Giggles) _ Nils is in love! Oh, the guy sounds perfect.

_ *The door opens. NILS is back from the store.* _

**NILS**

_ (Frowns)  _ I got the Pop-Tarts that you complained about in that text. You are so needy!

_ *NILS spots GUSTAV with the poem in his hand, and his face pales.* _

**NILS**

Did you read that, Gustav?

**GUSTAV**

Yes, I did. I’m so sorry if you didn’t want me to—please don’t hate me more than you already do—but I thought it was so sweet and adorable that you’re in love. So, this guy. The electric one. Who is he?

_ *NILS begins to talk as he and GUSTAV walk over to the couch and sit down.* _

**NILS**

Fine, I’ll tell you. He just recently moved to America, and he’s a bit younger than me. Kind, humorous, patient, a great listener, and cute, obviously. He has blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and soft pink lips that just drive me insane. His accent is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. Scandinavian, just like my own.

**GUSTAV**

You sound really in love with this guy. Why haven’t you told him yet?

**NILS**

I’m shy, and I’m afraid he’ll reject me. I’ve made the mistake of treating him terribly the entire time I’ve known him. Plus, I’m busy teaching him English.

**GUSTAV**

I thought it was just me! You have another client?

**NILS**

_ (Blushing)  _ No, I only have one.

_ *It takes a while for the words to sink in, but they do. GUSTAV goes red and looks up at NILS.* _

**GUSTAV**

Nils...is it me? I thought you hated me.

**NILS**

Yes. Gustav, I’m in love with you. I have been since the moment we met. To be honest, I don’t hate you. I’ve treated you awfully because I’m upset that you’ll never have feelings for me too.

_ *GUSTAV stares in shock. His crush has just confessed his feelings. NILS stares nervously, awaiting his rejection. Suddenly, GUSTAV takes NILS by surprise by smashing their lips together. NILS gasps, and GUSTAV sneaks his tongue into NILS’s open mouth. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss like they’ll never see each other again. After a minute, they pull apart.* _

**GUSTAV**

I’ve...wanted to do that for a while. Nils, I have those feelings for you too. I...I’m in love with you.

**NILS**

Wow, um. So...will you be my boyfriend?

**GUSTAV**

_ (Smiles) _ Do you even need to ask? We just made out!

_ *GUSTAV kisses him again. The new couple ends a perfect night by watching movies together and falling asleep in each other’s arms.* _

_ From The Desk Of Jeff Vinik, Tampa Bay Lightning Owner _

_ Dated August 23, 2019 _

_ Dear Mr. Nordin, _

_ The Tampa Bay Lightning organization has decided to place you on the American Hockey League’s Syracuse Crunch for the time being. The team is based in Syracuse, New York, which is almost 5 hours from Tampa by plane. Because of this, some of your teammates (Andrei Vasilevskiy, Luke Schenn, and Nils Salvesen) have chipped in to rent you an apartment in Syracuse. _

_ Do not feel bad about being sent down to the AHL by the NHL. Since you haven’t played a game in the organization yet, we just want to see what level you are at before we place you anywhere permanently. My guess is that you will, at most, spend just the preseason and maybe a few games in the regular season with the Syracuse Crunch. You have a lot of talent, Gustav, and I believe that you will be a Lightning player very soon. _

_ Good luck in Syracuse and in the AHL! _

_ Signed, _

_ Jeff Vinik _

THE DIARY OF GUSTAV H. NORDIN

PAGE THREE--AUGUST 24, 2019

Dear Diary,

I have to say goodbye to Nils today! The reason being that I have been sent down to the Syracuse Crunch of the AHL, which is one league below the NHL. Hopefully it is not for very long! The owner of the Tampa Bay Lightning sent me a letter yesterday that said he is guessing that I will only be in the AHL for the preseason, which lasts the month of September. I do hope he is right! The feeling of being in the NHL is the best ever, and I really love spending time with Nils (my new boyfriend—can you believe that we went from enemies to lovers)!

Nils has been so caring to me. Him and Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn surprised me by offering to pay full rent for my apartment as long as I am staying there. The apartment is in Syracuse, New York, which is a long way north from Tampa. Thankfully, Nils, Tyler, and Jamie all said that my apartment is apparently a lovely little home to live in, not dumpy at all. That’s good news!   
  


The arena I am to play in for the remainder of my time with the Syracuse Crunch is called the Upstate Medical Arena at the Oncenter War Memorial (wow). The preseason officially begins with a game against the Rochester Americans at the Gene Polisseni Center in Rochester, New York. The game is on September 26, which is a Thursday night. We play the Binghamton Devils in Binghamton on the 29th Then, that is it!!! The preseason for the AHL is very short.

I can’t wait to play for the Syracuse Crunch! Hopefully I get promoted to the Tampa Bay Lightning sometime this season!

SIGNED,

Gustav Nordin


	3. The American Hockey League

LINES FOR PRACTICE

SEPTEMBER 25, 2019

Yan Joseph Katchouk

 **Somppi** Barré-Boulet Huntington

Raddysh Smith Lipanov

Walcott Conacher Colton 

Gaunce Thomas

 **Nordin** Foote

Masin Witkowski

Wedgewood

Martin

NORDIN--JUST DRAFTED

NOTES: Joseph and Conacher doing very well, may be sent to Tampa in October. Nordin (18) playing at top AHL level! All 3 may be seen permanently in Tampa in the near future…

-Head Coach B. Groulx

THE DIARY OF GUSTAV H. NORDIN

PAGE FOUR--October 4, 2019

Dear Marty,

I have decided to give this diary a name, and that name is Marty. Martin St. Louis was once a player for the Tampa Bay Lightning and one of the team’s best of all time. Anyway, I need to write this down before I explode: OUR SEASON BEGINS TODAY! We play the Rochester Americans, AHL affiliate of the Buffalo Sabres.

Our preseason went well, with both of our games being wins. I hope tonight’s game goes just as well! It is our season opener, after all... the Tampa Bay Lightning WON theirs 5-2 versus the Florida Panthers. We can do that too!

LATER: Well we lost, big time! 3-2 in OT! I didn’t score any goals, but I did get my first penalty. It was a slashing penalty against Americans captain Kevin Porter at 13:37 of the second period. Nils, who was watching the game on television, texted me later to congratulate me on my first major league penalty. He said my feisty spirit made his heart beat a bit faster.

Let’s see how the rest of the week goes! We have another away game next week. We play the Cleveland Monsters, the farm team of the Columbus Blue Jackets. The Tampa Bay Lightning play the Florida Panthers in Sunrise, Florida. I do hope Nils scores or gets an assist...

Despite the fact that we lost, I still had a wonderful night. I enjoyed hearing my name called over the loudspeaker, even though it was because I got a penalty and not a goal or assist. I really am in the major leagues now, huh!

Signed, 

Gustav Nordin

**SYRACUSE CRUNCH RADIO ANNOUNCER 1:** The defense pairing of Nordin and Foote take the ice as the Crunch change. Aged just 18 and selected third overall in this year’s NHL draft, Nordin tallied his first AHL goal in the third period of last night’s win against the Cleveland Monsters, who they are facing again today at the same arena here in Cleveland.

**RADIO ANNOUNCER 2:** That’s right. The goal, which was assisted by Cory Conacher, put Syracuse ahead 2-1. Nordin’s goal ended up being the game-winner.

**RADIO ANNOUNCER 1:** Now Foote starts a two-on-one with his fellow defenseman. Foote cutting through the middle, passes to Nordin...WHO BANKS IT!

_*Crowd of Monsters fans is silent.*_

**RADIO ANNOUNCER 2:** Syracuse leads 3-2 with a dazzler from Nordin! What a beauty by the kid!

**RADIO ANNOUNCER 1:** Tampa Bay was talking about possibly calling him up permanently at some point early this season, and now I see why! He completely undresses the Monsters goalie, makes him lose track of the puck...which is difficult to do to a goalie, and Nordin scores a fabulous goal.

**PA ANNOUNCER:** Syracuse Crunch goal, his second of the season, scored by number 94...Gustav Nordin. Assisted by number 89, Cal Foote. Time of the goal…

_Gustav, My Love,_

_What do you think of this? I’m writing a letter! It’s so old-fashioned, says Anthony Cirelli, the young kid. He tells me that I should just send a text instead. But I like writing by hand! It takes more time than texting, and I do have a lot of time to kill. Plus, it’s just so fun to send something with the thought of you opening it and holding my paper with your own hands._

_Anyway, I’m getting carried away. I am just writing this to say that I really miss having you around. I hope you are called up to the actual Tampa Bay Lightning soon. You became a really great boyfriend to me over the summer, Gustav. We had a lot of good and fun times together after we decided that we didn’t hate each other’s guts. Have you made any new friends on the Syracuse Crunch? I have known Mikhail Sergachev since last year. He’s only a bit older than the two of us, and he’s a cool guy to hang out with._

_I’ll close my letter now, as it is almost time for me to head to TD Garden for the Tampa Bay Lightning away game versus the Boston Bruins. I hope we win! Although our wins would be a lot more fun if you were there to celebrate them. I love you!_

_Your Boyfriend,_

_NILS_


	4. The Call-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to Florida in advance for making fun of y’all at the end

**Gustav Nordin Recalled By Tampa Bay Lightning**

NHL.Com Article

On October 20, a day after their 6-2 road loss to the Colorado Avalanche, the Tampa Bay Lightning recalled Gustav Nordin from the American Hockey League’s Syracuse Crunch.

Nordin was the third person drafted in the first round of the 2019 NHL Entry Draft. Selected by the Tampa Bay Lightning, the 18-year-old was sent down to the Syracuse Crunch of the American Hockey League in the summer. He recorded two goals, three assists, and two penalties in eight games, two in the preseason and six in the regular season.

“He will be a great defensive addition to the team,” said Tampa Bay Lightning head coach Jon Cooper, who sent defenseman Zach Bogosian to Syracuse to replace Nordin. “We are still in the early stages of the season, trying to make the playoffs after we missed it last year, so we’re trying some new things. We still have to see what works and what does not, but I have a good feeling that Nordin will add a lot of depth to a defense that needs it.”

“I’m excited to finally play my first NHL game,” Gustav Nordin said when asked about his NHL debut, which will take place at Tampa Bay’s home game against the Pittsburgh Penguins on October 23. “This is something I’ve dreamed about since I first started skating at the age of two. I’m excited to move back in with Nils [Salvesen], who’s become my closest teammate on the Bolts. When I get my first NHL point and my first NHL goal, which I hope will happen soon, I know it will feel...overwhelming.”

Nordin will join Kevin Shattemkirk on the third defensive pairing on Monday. The Tampa Bay Lightning host the Pittsburgh Penguins at AMALIE Arena at 8:00 PM Eastern time.

**New Message**

**To: Gustav**

**NILS:** Nordy!! Is it ok if i call u that? WELCOME TO THE BOLTS CUTIE!

**GUSTAV:** I’m psyched! And yea it’s ok. Isn’t the Minny Wild mascot called Nordy though??

**NILS:** Too bad! You’re wild anyway ;)

**GUSTAV:** Lol

**GUSTAV:** That face

**GUSTAV:** But that’s true. Hopefully wild enough to score a slap shot on the Pens

**NILS:** The prediction is in...we’ll see what happens!

THE DIARY OF GUSTAV H. NORDIN

PAGE FIVE--October 21, 2019

Dear Marty,

I am about to leave for AMALIE Arena in Tampa, Florida, to play my very first NHL game!!!!!!!! This is the moment I have been waiting for ever since I joined my first hockey team back in Sweden...I can’t wait to put on my first official Tampa Bay Lightning game jersey! It’s going to be so exciting when I look up at the JumboTron and see myself...my own self...in the uniform of an NHL team!!!!

Nils is going to be driving me to the game. Oh, I forgot to tell you. We just recently celebrated our two-month anniversary, and we’re going for three! There’s two things I want to do with him before our next anniversary, though.

The first thing I want to do is quite simple, but it will be pretty tough. I would like to come out to my teammates and Lightning fans. I would also like to tell them that Nils is my boyfriend. I just hope they accept me for who I am. There are other gay and bisexual people in the NHL, but I’m still anxious about this. It’s a big deal!

The second thing I want to do is...well...I want to go all the way with Nils. It would be my first time, so there would be a lot of preparation involved. I hope he’s ready for that. If not, I can wait. I still want to do this, though. I feel things for Nils that I’ve never felt before, and I want to express that by letting Nils...well, you know.

But before I get into that, IT’S GAME TIME!!!!! I hope I score a goal! My first ever in the National Hockey League.

Signed,

Gustav Nordin

_ A class note from Alma Nordin _

__

_ To My Best Friend, _

__

_ My brother Gustav scored his first NHL goal just over six hours ago. I was asleep when it happened, but Mom and Dad told me when I woke up. Tampa Bay Lightning beat Pittsburgh Penguins 3-2!! _

__

_ Alma _

**INSIDE THE BRAIN OF NILS SALVESEN**

**It’s late at night here in Tampa, Florida, and my boyfriend Gustav...the love of my life, he means so much to me...is fast asleep already, his head resting on my bare chest. I run my hand through his blond hair...so gorgeous. We did something about an hour ago that marked the next step in our relationship: we got...ahem…intimate. It was Gustav’s first time since he’s only 18, so I had to be really gentle with him. I had my first time at 17, so it’s not like I’m very experienced either. Still, we were both very satisfied afterwards, and Gustav says I didn’t hurt him at all. Earlier this evening, we did something else for the first time: we came out to the public. They treated us mostly well...I’m happy about that. Please let the support continue...I just want to love who I love and play hockey too.**

**Lightning Players Nordin, Salvesen Out of the Closet**

NHL.com Article

Two Tampa Bay Lightning players have officially come out to the public as gay. Forward Nils Salvesen, 19, and defenseman Gustav Nordin, 18, revealed via posts on their social media accounts that they are both gay and have also been in a romantic relationship with each other for close to three months.

“I knew I’d have to tell everyone at some point,” Nordin commented. “I just didn’t know when. I decided to do it tonight about an hour before Nils and I left for the rink.”

“It feels good to have it off my chest,” Salvesen added. “I’ve been waiting to say it since I was drafted last year.”

The team unanimously expressed their support when polled by reporters about the sexuality of their two new teammates.

“Good for them,” said a smiling Brayden Point, 23. “They deserve to be able to love who they love. They can’t choose their sexuality, like some fans are saying. Nils and Gustav seem like a great couple, and they’re really in love...they deserve happiness, and I wish them the best.”

“They love each other a ton,” added team captain Steven Stamkos, 29. “They were out to me and Ty [Tyler Johnson] before, and I saw how sappy they were with each other. It’s adorable. I’m glad they’re now showing the world that they’re just as capable of loving each other as any straight couple.”

Reactions from fans have been mixed. Comments range from being completely in support of the two to declarations from angered fans that they will never be supporting the Tampa Bay Lightning again. Nils Salvesen referred to the latter type as “shameless bandwagons.”

“I’m glad we got any support after all,” Gustav Nordin joked. “After all, we’re in Florida.”


End file.
